The present invention is directed to a process for producing carboxylic acid esters. More particularly, the present invention includes a process for the preparation of aliphatic esters of acetic acid from acetic acid and synthesis gas.
Carboxylic acid esters are generally produced by contacting a carboxylic acid with an alcohol in the presence of a catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,015, discloses the preparation of the ethyl ester of acyclic carboxylic acids by contacting the carboxylic acid with synthesis gas in the liquid phase in the presence of a Group VA ligand promoted ruthenium catalyst.
We have found that carboxylic acid esters can be produced in the vapor phase by contacting the carboxylic acid with synthesis gas in the presence of a mixed oxide catalyst containing ruthenium and nickel.